


Carry On My Wayward Boys

by AltUniverseWash, arachnidstardis



Category: My Brother My Brother and Me (Podcast), Supernatural, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crude, Destiel - Freeform, Flash Fic, Gen, Humor, I swear to god I will only do this once, Inspired By Tumblr, It was inspired by the MBMBAM Archives, Just like the existence of tumblr more than anything specific, Podcast, Supernatural - Freeform, TW for knotting but it's just mentioned once as a joke, The magnus archives in name only, collaborative writing, crackfic, mbmbam, short fic, sketch comedy, we wrote this in about fifteen minutes I swear to god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltUniverseWash/pseuds/AltUniverseWash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnidstardis/pseuds/arachnidstardis
Summary: Inspired by our live reading ofthe MBMBAM Archives, the The Brothers McElroy answer a question about one of the most pressing issues of our day.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Carry On My Wayward Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mbmbam Archives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513591) by [Miri1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984). 



> This was written by four people, two of whom wish to remain anonymous lest they be held accountable for their many crimes! 
> 
> 3 of us have listened to the McElroys.  
> 2 of us have listened to the Magnus Archives.  
> 1 of us has watched Supernatural.

**Justin:** Our next letter says - "brothers, please tell me your feelings on Destiel. I am very upset and need validation. Also, I think I might literally be living in Super Hell."

 **Travis:** Oh yeah. Yeah yeah yeah. Definitely. Destiel is... very important. Definitely important.

 **Justin:** You don't know what that is, do you?

 **Travis:** JUSTIN! How dare you suggest that I would lie to our fans. Now, about that whole Super Hell thing...

 **Justin:** Wait - no - you don't get to do this. You can't just run away from this.

 **Griffin:** Okay - okay. Super Hell. Here's the thing -

 **Justin:** I'm listening.

 **Travis:** I'm listening.

 **Griffin:** Is there a Super Heaven?

 **Justin:** Yeah it's actually the same place.

 **Travis:** Yeah it's the - It's the same place.

 **Justin:** That's the funny thing about it!

 **Griffin:** That is - that is funny.

 **Travis:** Unless....

 **Griffin and** **Justin:** UNLESS....

 **Travis:** Unless it..... isn't.

 **Griffin:** You're blowing my mind, Trav.

 **Justin:** You're both idiots.

 **Travis _(cutting across Justin)_ :** Unless what we understand is just Purgatory 2, and no one has actually seen Heaven, and so what we would underSTAND as super heaven is simply, Heaven

 **Justin:** _[indistinct noise]_

 **Griffin:** That's it! That's it, we solved it! We solved Heaven! Eat it Dante!

 **Griffin:** Alright, Travis, I guess since we have to talk about Supernatural on air now I can ask you this question.

 **Justin:** I feel a sense of illness and foreboding. 

**Travis:** Hit me, Griffin!

 **Griffin:** What in the god damned fuck is Wincest?

 **Travis:** Well, you see, Griffin - 

**Justin:** LALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU LALALA HOLY SHIT I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING

 **Travis _(attempting to speak over Justin)_ :** \- in the early days of tumblr - _[inaudible]_ \- knotting - _[still inaudible]_ \- and then I believe once - _[justin is still yelling]_

 **Griffin:** I've muted both of you because I regret my life decisions immensely.

 **Griffin:** Now, I can tell you all about _[musical transition]_ THE MONEY ZONE

* * *

**Griffin:** Okay. Okay. Alright. We're back from break. 

**Griffin:** I've - 

**Travis:** HI I'M ALLOWED BACK NOW

 **Justin:** Hello, idiots. 

**Griffin:** I have unmuted my brothers.

 **Griffin:** Travis, I have a less loaded question for you. 

**Justin:** Y'know, Griffin? I don't trust you with question-asking privileges. 

**Travis:** I uh- 

**Justin:** Not at fucking all, my dude.

 **Travis:** I have to agree?

 **Justin:** Also - you both know we never actually answered their questions, right?

 **Justin:** Like... either of them.

 **Travis:** I don't feel like we need to talk about that!

 **Griffin:** No listen, trust me on this one.

 **Griffin:** Please explain the musical episode to me.

 **Griffin:** Alright, so one of the characters is named Dean, and one of them is named..... Bastille?

 **Travis:** Like the band?

 **Griffin:** Shouldn't you know?!

 **Justin:** I feel like it's important we address the second part in particular. In a serious way.

 **Griffin:** The super hell part?

 **Justin:** The super hell part.

 **Travis:** Well, you know...

 **Justin & **Griffin:**** Yes?

 **Travis:** You know you're in super hell...

 **Justin & **Griffin:**** YES?

 **Travis:** ...because that's where the Super Devil is.

 **Justin:** That's enough, I'm cutting your mic again.

 **Justin:** here's my question.

 **Travis:** What is your question Justin

 **Justin:** why does it look like doctor who though

 **Travis:** uh-

 **Justin:** The tunnel he falls in that all the teenagers have been putting in gif form and exploding my tweets with. Why does it look like doctor who?

 **Travis:** Well I don't know, Justin, I can't go on Twitter right now because someone sent hordes of teenagers to my mentions!

 **Justin:** I was just asking a simple - _[starts laughing]_ I was just trying to get an answer to a question since you _[snorts]_ since you obviously don't know the answer! 

**Travis:** Justin, I know you know what Twitter teenagers are like - 

**Justin:** No, no no no, you don't get to pin this on me, you've been live-tweeting about watching this goddamned show for months - 

**Travis:** MY MENTIONS, JUSTIN!!!!

 **Griffin:** I haven't been on Twitter since 2014.

 **Justin:** I fucking hate you both.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on Twitter:  
> [Jonaya](https://twitter.com/AltUniverseWash)  
> [Bucky](https://twitter.com/RadDifferent)
> 
> Credit to fluffkitty in the HSTBC Server for the title.


End file.
